The Devil in the FBI Agent
by minniemouse550
Summary: Booth and Brennan's reunion after a year from an interesting point of view...
1. One More Day

He sat there, with a coffee in his hands, waiting. Waiting for her. As he waited he saw a few changes in the world around him from the last time he saw it. Not big changes, but another tree here, no tree there, that sort of change. One somewhat harder to spot, but still there.

He had always been impatient, and now worse than most times he just wanted the waiting to pass, so he could see her. One year since he had seen her in person and now he was about to see her. Waiting was hell.

"Booth!" He heard from behind him. Her voice. The voice that he had fought so hard not to forget while they had been apart. He turned to the noise and saw her sprinting to him, then leaping into his arms for a hug. You could put the scene in a chick flick, show her running to him in slow motion. It was picture perfect. Too bad it wasn't real.

"Gen! Gen!" booth felt someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up at the eighteen year old kid shaking his arm.

"Sorry," he managed to say, and got up and left his tent. The sun was bright and blinded him. Time to train a bunch of kids to go kill people. Fun, fun, fun.

They were all so young. None of them were over twenty-one. Many just got out of high school. But he shouldn't think about that now. He had to think about how to get these kids in shape for killing people. Great… let's have them start off running shall we? Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me because you're fat and barely made it in… of course Booth wasn't actually thinking that, that was me, the little devil sitting on his shoulder. My twin brother lives on Booth's other shoulder… he's the one in the white dress. The only thing we agree on is that he should fuck that scientist lady, well, my brother says it in a much more pleasant way. Plus he has the biggest ego ever because Booth listens to him more.

But at least the one thing my brother and I bond over, sort of, will be back in Booth's life soon. Booth's leaving for home tomorrow, and is out of this place, that even with all the brutality and killing, I even don't like. I have to share my feelings with Booth… I just have evil opinions on things he debating, but he never pays any attention to me.

Hopefully the reunion will be great. Sorry, I'm a helpless romantic, and even if Booth thinks he has given up on her, he hasn't because if he had I would have too. One more day…


	2. Too Skinny

Time to go home! Long awaited reunion coming up! But wait, we have that whole thousand hour flight next… great. Booth walked onto the plane, carrying his bags, which seem to have gotten lighter from last time. The plane wasn't one of those big jets that you could fit two hundred people on. It was a military plane. Even more fun, we get a wobbly plane. Booth passed the time talking to others going home. They talked about their families and friends backing the states. These weren't the young kids he had training back at the camp.  
They all smiled as they talked about there families, their wives. Booth felt a little left out. But of course he would, the love of his life rejected him! He did talk about parker though, and that seemed to brighten his mood. When people asked him what he was doing after he got home, he felt a little uneasy.  
"I'm seine my um… friend. She was gone for a year too… " He sort of left the others hanging, so he knew he was in for questioning.  
"And she's just your friend, or are we talking with benefits?"  
"No! No, definitely not!" he said, realizing his mistake. "We're just friends"  
"You got it bad for her!" All the men laughed. "common! You can't be 'just friends' if she is really the first person you're going to see after this!" Booth laughed a little bit, thinking of every time he and the scientist lady had been mistaken for a couple.  
"I bet you would love to kiss her, get her in bed with you…" one of the other men said. Booth's face turned red. Common bro! Ease off some the embarrassment, they're gonna know! "wait you have slept with her, haven't you!"  
"No I have not slept with her." Booth stated. But we all with he had, so what is they had too much to drink?  
"So you kissed her then?" the men questioned. Booth's face got redder. The men took that as a "Yes" and started laughing  
"She's just my friend." Booth said again.  
"Well you really got it bad for your friend then, one man said, and they left it at that. Booth decided that he should get some sleep so he would have an easier time adjusting to the time change.

Booth woke up right as the plane was landing. As he got off the flight, he received stares from people, seeing him in his military uniform. When He finally got out side, he saw he was really truly back at home. Not a dream. He went home to his apartment, which was somewhat dusty, and cleaned up. He dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair. Why did they have to cut his hair? Oh well, he would have to wait for it to grow out. He looked at the clock. 12:30 PM. Time to go.  
He had to take a cab, the FBI had taken the car until he got back.. When he was dropped off he found that the place looked so much a like to what it did a year before, but he did find smaller differences, like in his dream. He sat down on a bench, and waited. Like in his dream, waiting was hell. Then he heard it, like in his dream "Booth!" It was her voice. He turned to the sound, to see Bones fast-walking to him. "Bones!" he said, the biggest smile ever was on her face. Me and my brother were both screaming at him to kiss her, but he ignored us both. They embraced in a hug, and he could hear Bones sort of laugh, crying. She was happy though. He pulled away and saw a tear running down her face.  
"Hey, It's okay now I'm here." Booth said to her.  
"Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't be crying it's so silly-"  
"Bones, It's okay. It's fine" She smiled up at him and hugged him again.  
"I missed you so much," she said. KISS HER! And he did. He kissed her… on the forehead. She giggled a bit.  
Booth decided to look her over. She had gotten skinnier and was very tan.  
"Common Bones, let's go get some lunch at the diner!" They both laughed a little bit. "And no fruit for you today, you've gotten too skinny without me there to force feed you." They walked too her car, his hand on the small of her back, her head leaning on his shoulder. People probably thought that they looked like such a cute couple. Well that's because they were! Couldn't he kiss her? Please, please, please! Kiss her! Why do I even try?

* * *

**There will be more drama, trust me, but you have to wait a bit. The more you review, the less you have to wait!**


	3. French Fries and Pie

They sat at the diner for the first time in a year. It had a nice feeling to it, having everything back to normal. She stole his French fries, and he tried to get her to eat pie, she refused. Stuff it in her mouth! Please! Stuff it in her mouth! Or kiss her! She rejected you over a year ago! And you know she loves you back!  
"Bones, someday I will get you to eat this, and that day you will like the taste of pie and will eat pie. That is a promise!" They laughed. Stuff it in her mouth! He waved forkful of pie next to her face, and surprising him, she opened her mouth and ate the pie. "You ate pie!"  
"It's not as bad as I thought, but I wont make eating it a regular thing." Well, almost as good as stuffing it in her mouth.  
"Common Bones, it's good!" She smiled back and changed the subject.  
"Booth, you think after this we could visit the lab, and maybe the Hoover. I sort of miss them."  
"Bones, only you would miss the place where you worked! But yeah, sure." They both laughed. "But finish your food first, you got too skinny without me there to yell at you to eat.!"  
"Booth, I can take perfect care of myself!" She said, trying to sound mad, but failed. She stole another French fry.  
"Here, have the rest." He said, passing her the plate.

They entered the Hoover building, as they did people sort of looked away, as if trying not to stare. Why do they do that? Booth thought. Because some of them have money on you two getting together after you guys got back! You know this, you just wont admit to it! You're not the only one with a gambling addiction!

They walked to Booth's office. It looked so much the same. Everything in the building looked different, besides Booth's office, though his office did have a lot more dust than it did a year ago. Before they walked into his office, the mood of the building changed, people started hurrying around faster than before. And it spread. One scared person would go talk to another person, and then that person would get scared and tell another instantly picked up the change. The scientist lady had never been to good with people, but she seemed to get it. "Booth, what's wrong with everyone?" Duh! They're scared!

* * *

**Any ideas on why the entire Hoover building is freaking out over something? BTW sorry the chapter was so short. As soon as I get some more drama (terrorist attack? Bomb in the Hoover building, some kid dropped his lollypop and is freaking out so loud and everyone is trying to get him to stop crying?) common people! Review review review!**


End file.
